fly away with me
by extraordinaire
Summary: AU SasuSaku. "Because this world is one big list of endless chores that you complete because you want to do something right in this world so you don’t end up a Lost Cause. And when when the day is done, the only thing left to do is ask; paper or plastic?"


* * *

**fly away with me**

ONE: _coffee beans of obligation_

* * *

"Hon, do you know if these condoms are good?"

There is something wrong with this world.

I sighed, but still put on my 'I-just-_love_-working-at-Stop&Shop' smile to the old woman (as in, _she shouldn't be looking for condoms_). "Yes, those are the ones that are in the aisle _with the baby strollers_. They're one of our best."

Did I not say there was something terribly, horrible, _awfully_ wrong with this fucking world?

"Thank you, sweetheart." She nodded her head nicely, and that alone made me shake my head with confusion on the subject of her purchase. There wasn't even a guy with her!

But whatever. Customer's business is their own fucked up problems. Mine just include working at a job I hate just because my mom can't make enough money on her own, while also managing six AP classes to get that scholarship so I can actually _go_ to college and not be an idiot like my fucked up mom.

And see, that old lady who's _getting some_ tonight? That's none of her business.

It's just those weird dynamics of life that make it somewhat (but not really, because old ladies just _shouldn't_ be purchasing condoms) functional.

"Did that lady just buy what I think she just bought?" I turned around when I heard someone ask that, because I thought I was alone. (well didn't _that_ sound kinky?)

I was _pleasantly _(sarcasm: people's defense against stupid people) surprised to see Sasuke Uchiha. So the surprising part would be that he's some kid that sits in front of me in Calculus B, who I've never spoken to in my life.

I nodded. "Yeah. A little surprising, if you ask me."

"And who would I be asking?" He used that smug voice. You know, that one that's like, "I'm a Sex God—come kneel down and pray". But before you go thinking that I label him to be a pompous jerk, I'll have you know that I don't stereotype (and yes, I shamelessly do this, but who _doesn't_?) people until I actually know who they are.

So even though I've heard things, I'm never one to prejudge.

But it didn't stop me from rolling my eyes at him. "The girl who sits behind you in math class, during period four."

"So you're the one who rapes my hand when I pass back tests?"

"What?" I asked, because I'm so _not_ a hand-rape kind of gal. That is just so _Ino's_ thing. (but sometimes, a guy's hand is just too soft to not rape. if that makes sense)

He smirked. "My poor hand practically gets molested when I hand it back. You don't know how many times I feel it practically tackle mine."

I rolled my eyes again. "You're simply exaggerating." I turned back towards my cash register, trying to ignore the alleged Hand-Rape-EE. But still, I'm the kind of girl to have the last word (even though I already did), so I just had to add, "And even though some random girl rapes your hand, you still don't turn around to see her?"

He shrugged, looking at a Hershey bar. "It's not one of those things that you really do when you have extremely soft hands like mine."

"Ah, I'm sure. Are you planning on purchasing that candy bar, or do you plan on staring at it all night?"

He looked up at me, the deepest black eyes staring into mine. "I don't think so, but I could always go buy what that lady did before, and you and I could _get to know each other_ very well in my car."

I wasn't sure if he meant it as a joke, but when he chuckled at my stunned face (dude, seriously, some guy that you've never met before just doesn't come up to you and give you a free invitation _to_ _get to know each other_), I knew that he was kidding.

"Loser."

He laughed some more before saying, "Fine, ignore the offer of hot sex, and just settle for me buying you some coffee instead."

I'm one of those employees who are fortunate to have a Starbucks right across the street from their working place, which makes it very easy when you stayed up all night finishing your Chem homework, and you can't really stand up straight.

But it's not like I'd ever go with him, so I simply glared down at the countertop, somewhat afraid of meeting his eyes, because I might have just said _yes_.

"Why?" I asked, my eyes still glued to the surface under my hands.

I could just feel him shrug. "Because, I don't know you, and you don't know me, and we could very well get to know each other over some coffee."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm almost positive that that was the worst pick up line I've ever heard."

He laughed. "It wasn't met as a pick up line. I really don't know you, which I don't really get."

"Me neither. I'm surprisingly invisible for a pink-haired girl."

"So that is your real color?"

And for the few people that _do_ notice me, that's the one question I really can't stand. "Why yes it is."

He nodded. "See? That's something I could have learned if you just said yes to the coffee offer."

I finally looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "Which I must deny, because I have to work."

"It's nine o'clock now, which means quite a lot of things. One being that that old lady must be getting it on right now, which is slightly disturbing, and the other being that a girl like you should be doing her homework, and not pulling some long shift."

I shrugged. "I do agree on the old lady part, but I'll do my homework when I get home."

"Are you one of those crazy teenagers whose parents won't buy them a car, so they insist on getting all these jobs just to get one?"

I sighed, because I really wish that I was one of those crazy teenagers, instead of a slave one (and I'm not talking about a slave to The Man—though he is pretty hard core himself). "_Something_ like that."

"Well then at eleven o'clock, why don't I take you to get some coffee? Then you can do your homework."

"As tempting as that sounds, I really do have a lot to do. But thank you for entertaining me this evening. It was almost as amusing as The Condom Lady."

He feigned happiness. "And to think I could beat such a classical act…"

"Don't get too full of yourself. I said it was _almost_ as amusing, therefore, it still wasn't as hilarious."

"So for a consolation prize, instead of me being the center of your entertainment, I'll have to just buy you a cup of coffee."

I placed a piece of my hair safely behind my ear. "And surprisingly, after each and every offer, it becomes less appealing."

"Am I taking that as a no?"

"I think that'd be a good idea."

He nodded, understandingly. "Alright, then I guess I'll just look forward to tomorrow, when I have to pass back a worksheet, and I'll finally know who my rapist is."

"I think the most pathetic part about this is the fact that it took you a trip to Stop&Shop, a tragic scene of A Condom-Buying Old Lady, and then witty banter with a teenage employee to find out who molested your hand, when you could have just turned around during math and said, 'Well golly gee, this fine, pink-haired beauty is my rapist?'"

He looked skeptical. "So you _do_ rape my hand?"

"You know, I really must be getting back to my work here, but it was lovely meeting you. I'll be happy to rape your hand again tomorrow."

"I think you're trying to get rid of me. Why don't you ditch this homework and come with me to get some coffee?"

And this is when people get on my nerves, because repetition annoys the hell out of me, and _no_ means fucking _no_.

"Why? Because this world is one big list of endless chores that you feel the need to complete, only out of sheer obligation, and the need to do something right in this world so you don't end up like all other Lost Causes. And when that list is complete, and the day is done, it only comes down to one eternal question; paper or plastic?"

* * *

Um, **another story**?  
Shoot me _later_.  
It's short, and it has a weird sense of humor (if you can even call it that), but it's _yeah_.

I've had this idea stuck in my head for forever, and I know how it's going to end, 'cause I'm chill like that. Expect an update in the next few days, because I feel useless without a **project**.

Other stories have the next chapter somewhat written, but I don't have enough time to write them. I don't really care if you want me to do the others and forget this, 'cause I'm not. This is what I want to do, so I'm doing it and stuff. Everything will be completed at some point though, so don't lose hope.

This isn't a hate/love relationship, or even a 'guy asking a girl out constantly' thing. Inspiration came from my Sims Game, and this story shall be different from them all. It'll only be 5 chapters, maybe 10 if I really have to (and if they're this short—but others will be longer).

This will probably be dramatic, so that's a weird kind of shocker, since I'm usually all comical. But whatever. There will be a lot of twists and turns and other random stuff, but I'm excited since I really just _love_ the plot line.

Sasuke isn't OOC, he's in _love_.  
Get over it.  
(sorry if I'm being particularly bitchy, I'm just _not in the mood_)

Enjoy?  
kthnxbi.


End file.
